world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
122913-Ryspor-Jossik
gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering garrisonedGuardian GG at 00:05 -- 12:05 GT: ~I'm not fine.~ 12:05 GT: ~And it'ʃ not yovr favlt.~ 12:05 GG: ryspor 12:05 GG: thαt -s αctuαlly reαlly good to heαr 12:05 GG: but -t -s totαlly my fαult 12:05 GG: - fl-pped out αt you, thαt -s my fαult 12:05 GT: ~Ah yeʃ, the blame merry-go-rovnd, how I miʃʃed yov.~ 12:06 GG: ehehe yeαh 12:06 GG: better thαn the "-'m f-ne" wαgon 12:06 GT: ~Let'ʃ not mention the "I'm fine" wagon, ʃhall we?~ 12:06 GG: αs you w-sh 12:07 GG: so, let's just sαy thαt we're both gonnα tαke the blαme αnd leαve -t αt thαt, okαy? 12:07 GT: ~That ʃovndʃ...vnʃatiʃfactory, bvt acceptable for now.~ 12:07 GG: whαt would be sαt-sfαctory for you? 12:08 GT: ~Yov accepting that I am a worthleʃʃ perʃon and that leading yov on like that waʃ qvite poʃʃibly the worʃt deciʃion of my life, poʃʃibly.~ 12:09 GG: you αre not α worthless person, ryspor 12:09 GG: αnd - cαn see where you were com-ng from, "leαd-ng me on" 12:09 GG: you just d-dnt wαnt to hurt me 12:10 GT: ~I LIED to yov.~ 12:10 GG: αnd thαt only mαkes you α better person -n my eyes 12:10 GT: ~It waʃ WORʃE, in the end.~ 12:10 GG: thαt's the pαst, though 12:10 GG: αll we cαn reαlly do -s leαrn from -t αnd move on 12:11 GT: ~And that'ʃ thrice now. Goodneʃʃ, I've been ʃtvpid.~ 12:11 GG: - hαve αs well 12:12 GG: -'ve been stup-der thαn you, αnd on more occαs-ons 12:12 GT: ~Yov can't poʃʃibly have been more ʃtvpid than me, thovgh.~ 12:12 GG: oh yes - cαn hαve 12:13 GT: ~I contacted ʃCARLET of all people in a fit of rage and frvʃtration.~ 12:13 GT: ~Gog, what waʃ I even THINKING?~ 12:13 GG: whαt wαs - th-nk-ng trust-ng her! 12:13 GG: - wαlked r-ght -nto α cαge, ryspor 12:14 GG: well, more of α p-t, but whαtever 12:14 GT: ~ʃEE?~ 12:14 GG: αnd then - fuck-ng ATTACKED you! 12:14 GT: ~Yov had EVERY right to do ʃo.~ 12:14 GG: Thαt -s both stup-d αnd d-ck-sh! 12:14 GG: NO - D-DN'T! 12:14 GT: ~EVERY right.~ 12:14 GG: NO R-GHT 12:15 GG: NONE OF THE R-GHTS 12:15 GG: how the fuck could - do thαt?! 12:15 GT: ~How can yov be ʃo FORGIVING?~ 12:16 GG: becαuse 12:16 GT: ~I took yovr heart and I broke it into a thovʃand tiny ʃhardʃ.~ 12:16 GG: you deserve to be forg-ven 12:16 GT: ~Yov don't jvʃt forgive ʃomeone that eaʃily.~ 12:16 GG: no you d-dn't! 12:16 GG: - CAN -F - WANT TO! 12:16 GT: ~Not even...not even if yov love them.~ 12:17 GG: how cαn YOU forg-ve ME? 12:17 GG: follow-ng your log-c, thαt's -mposs-ble! 12:17 GT: ~Becavʃe I'm the one at favlt here, I alwayʃ have been!~ 12:17 GT: ~There iʃ nothing to forgive yov FOR!~ 12:17 GG: no you hαven't! 12:17 GT: ~I ʃHOVLD HAVE JVʃT REJECTED YOV, RIGHT THERE.~ 12:18 GG: - SHOULD HAVE NEVER TOLD YOU 12:18 GG: -F - HADNT TOLD YOU, -F - HAD S-MPLY PUSHED THE FEEL-NGS AWAY, 12:18 GG: NONE OF TH-S WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! 12:19 GT: ~WELL IF WE'RE BEING THAT WAY, I ʃHOVLD HAVE NEVER TRIED TO INTERFERE IN BVLLVOLIO'ʃ MANʃION!~ 12:19 GG: - SHOULD HAVE NEVER ATTACKED YOU THEN! 12:19 GT: ~I ʃHOVLD HAVE NEVER OFFERED YOV COFFEE!~ 12:20 GG: but thαt 12:20 GG: do you reαlly meαn thαt? 12:20 GT: ~I~ 12:21 GT: ~I don't know.~ 12:21 GG: ryspor, - 12:21 GG: do you reαlly regret us be-ng fr-ends? 12:22 GT: ~No.~ 12:22 GT: ~I jvʃt~ 12:23 GT: ~I don't know what to do abovt thiʃ.~ 12:23 GG: me ne-ther 12:26 GT: ~I've enjoyed ovr time together, Joʃʃik, I really have.~ 12:27 GG: αs hαve - 12:27 GT: ~Yov're a wonderfvl perʃon, and yov cared ʃo mvch abovt me.~ 12:27 GG: - 12:27 GT: ~Whoever eventvally claimʃ yov will be a very lvcky troll.~ 12:27 GG: - st-ll do, though 12:28 GT: ~I know.~ 12:29 GG: but αt th-s po-nt theres no wαy you could ever love me 12:30 GT: ~...No, I ʃvppoʃe not.~ 12:30 GG: - understαnd 12:31 GG: so, whαt hαppens now? 12:31 GG: where do we go from here? 12:31 GT: ~We, we try to move on, I gveʃʃ.~ 12:32 GG: - suppose so 12:32 GG: goodbye, ryspor 12:33 GT: ~...goodbye, Joʃʃik.~ -- garrisonedGuardian GG ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 00:33 -- 12:33 GT: ~I'll miʃʃ yov.~